Stay or Go
by i love you because
Summary: Jenny and Scott are officially together. Trina and Steve are totally together. Then Luke comes back, this time, turning everything into a huge mess...R&R! CHAPTER TWO UP!
1. Prologue

Stay or Go

**Plot:** Scott are I are together. Trina and Steve are totally together. Life is almost too perfect...Then all of a sudden, Luke comes back. Wait, what?

* * *

"Hey Jen, you there?"

Now, that wouldn't ordinarily make your mouth hang open with surprise, would it? Yeah, if it weren't Luke Striker's voice, that is.

Not that I'm one of those fans who go all giggly and wobbly over him. It's just that it had been more than two months since I'd last heard from Luke Striker. That's right, he just dissappeared like that after I last saw him. No phone calls, no e-mails. The only times I saw him were in these big tabloids which were...everywhere.

"Um, Luke?" I went, balancing the cordless phone with the help of my shoulder. Just, you know, to make sure it really _was_ Luke on the phone. Because for all you know, it could just be Scott and I probably mistook him for Luke. Actually, cut that out. There is _no_ way I can _not_ know if it's Scott.

I mean, like I wouldn't know after the zillion times I've talked to him on the phone.

But, whatever.

"Yeah, that's me," he said, the familiarity of the voice washing over me, a bit too late. "This _is_ Jenny, right?"

I laughed.

"Yeah, I was just surprised that's all," I said, "I mean, I haven't heard from you since...when?"

"Sorry about that," Luke said easily. "Just got caught up, but anyway it isn't like you aren't going to see me later."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning slightly, as my other hand reached for the refridgerator. Mmmm...ice cream? chocolate? burger? soda?

"Didn't you hear?" Luke asked, as I finally reached for a soda, as for a minute I remembered the time when the soda had fizzed all over. Luke was there then.

"Hear what?" I asked absently, as I finally quit balancing the phone and grabbed it with the help of one hand.

"Jen," Luke said, obviously not believing I hadn't heard. "I'm coming to Indiana, next week. It was all over the morning news."

_What?_

"Wait, what?" I said, unable to believe it. I mean, whatever, it totally didn't make sense. "But that won't work, I mean you obviously can't come as Lucas Smith again as people will recognise you. So what, you are trying another disguise or something?-" I started.

"No, I-"

"-because, you know, people will totally recognise you. Maybe you should try thick glasses, people won't expect you to-"

"Slow down, Jenny," Luke cut in, with a laugh. "I'm not disguising myself, I'm coming as me. We're shooting three fourth of my new film, _Turn Right_ at your school."

_Our school?_ I'm sorry, but if I were the director, that would be the last location I'd pick. I mean, our school doesn't even...stand out, it's just so _high school_.

"Oh," I finally said, unable to believe it. "Wait, was that what the teachers were totally whispering about all throughout this week?"

"Must be," Luke said, after a minutes pause. "Anyway, I was wondering if we could meet up tommorow or something. We're shooting after school, but I'm free during the night, and I totally need to chill out."

"Um, sure," I said, wondering why the thought of having dinner with him sounded wierd.

"You can bring Scott, Trina and the gang if you want," Luke added, three seconds later.

"Yeah, I'll see you there," I said, suddenly feeling more enthusiastic and comfortable about the idea.

"Okay, I'll speak to you later, the flight'll be there any minute," Luke said, as I said goodbye and hung up.

It felt wierd to think of Luke Striker back in town as _the_ Luke Striker and not the undercover actor. Somehow, I preferred him as Lucas Smith whom nobody recognised, I have no idea why.

I heard the phone ring once again, as I hastily picked it up.

It was Trina.

"Hey, you heard the news?" she started, before I could get a word in. "Ohmygod, Luke is _back_. Isn't that so cool? I mean, I know Steve's my soul mate and all but _still_, Luke is-"

_This_ is sort of why.

* * *


	2. One :: When everyone's Starstruck

Stay or Go

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Idol.

**Plot:** Scott are I are together. Trina and Steve are totally together. Life is almost too perfect...Then all of a sudden, Luke comes back. Wait, what?

* * *

**ASK ANNIE**

**Ask Annie your most complex interpersonal relationship questions. Go on, we dare you! All letters to Annie are subject to publication in the Clayton High School Register. Names and e-mail addresses of correspondents are guaranteed confidential.**

Dear Annie,

I met this guy last summer, and he's totally cute and practically like, the only guy who can make me laugh. Just when the whole thing started to get serious, my boyfriend is suddenly back from France and he doesn't know anything about the summer fling. And the thing is, I think it was more than a summer fling and might want to end things with my boyfriend, but don't want to hurt him. What do I do?

-Confused.

**Dear Confused,**

**Woah, you definitely have got yourself into one tight spot. All I can say is, if you really want to end things with your boyfriend, do it fast. The longer you wait, the more he'll hurt in the end.**

**Annie.**

* * *

**Chapter One :: When everyone's Starstruck...**

Luke was coming back, and that was all everyone would talk about.

First, it was tolerable. I mean, yeah, the fact that a celeb is coming to Indiana, in _our_ school where nothing ever happened _is_ something to talk about. I totally get that.

But later, it got annoying. I mean, people were stupid enough to buy these "I LOVE LUKE STRIKER" shirts they were selling at The Corner Store, hoping that would get him to notice them. Um, yeah that would work. If the whole damn school weren't wearing the same thing, that is.

But obviously, nobody realised that. They were too startstruck to realise _anything_.

And "they" includes Trina.

All she would talk about today was Luke, Luke and Luke. Even when we were supposed be e-mailing the answers to our homework she kept adding these "!!!!!"s and "!!!??!!!"s now and then. When I totally ignored those and continued to e-mail back actual answers, she started adding post scripts.

"P.S. OMG LUKE STRIKER IS BAAACK!!!!!!!"

"P.P.S. I CAN'T WAIT FOR TOMMOROW, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR?? I SAW THIS "I LOVE LUKE STRIKER" T-SHIRT AT THE CORNER STORE, DO YOU THINK IT'LL SCARE HIM AWAY IF I WEAR IT?????"

Yes. It was _that_ bad.

And when I ignored the post-scripts, she called.

"Hey," I said, balancing the cordless with the help of my shoulder yet again, half wary and half tired. Why wouldn't you be if you had your best friend screaming "LUUKE STRIKERR!!!" in your ears all day, when all you wanted to do was get the answers to yesterday's homework?

"Hey," Trina said, hurriedly. "So should I?"

"Should you _what_?" I asked. Am I the only one who's always clueless to what's going on or what?

"Wear the T-shirt to school tommorow," Trina asked impatiently.

"_What_ T-Shirt?" I asked. Um whatever, it isn't my fault I'm completely clueless.

"The _I LOVE LUKE STRIKER_ T-Shirt, what else? That lady at The Corner Store said it's one of a kind, and wouldn't that get his attention?" she asked, sounding totally eager.

All I can say is that the lady at The Corner Store has some explaining to do.

"Um, one: those shirts are definitely not _one of a kind_, as the whole school's planning to wear them," I said. "And two, can we please talk something else other than Luke Striker?"

There. I finally said what I wanted to say.

Maybe Luke was kind of right about the whole Say-it-to-their-face thing.

"Oh, come on," Trina went after a minutes pause, clearly recovering (pretty quickly) from the T-shirt thing. "Don't act like your not excited as well."

About what?

"About what?" I asked. Trina may understand what's going on when she drifts from topic to topic, but I clearly don't.

"About _Luke Strikerrr_," Trina said, clearly pissed off.

"Okay, maybe," I finally said, which was kind of the truth. I _was_ kind of excited, but Trina's "Oh-my-gosh-Luke-is-coming"s made that excitement die down pretty quickly. "But I have other things to be excited about."

"Like what?" Trina asked.

"Like the fact that Scott's birthday's coming up?" I said, the thought of Scott making my heart skip a beat ever so slightly. I still couldn't believe we were together. "Speaking about Scott, what about Steve? How is he reacting to your obsession with Luke Striker coming back?"

I knew for a fact that it made Steve feel like a complete vegetable. He told me.

"I know Steve's my soul mate and all," Trina said, as I could picture her rolling her eyes at the other end. "But he isn't you know, _Luke Striker_. If Luke asks me out, I'd totally say _yes_."

It was only then that I remembered.

"Oh yeah, by the way," I said. "Luke kind of called and invited you, me, Scott and Steve to dinner tommorow."

"_What!?_," Trina said, clearly excited. "I can't believe you kept something that big from me so long!"

"I forgot," I said, truthfully.

"How could you _forget_ about something so cool? Seriously Jen, that is just not human. I-"

_Ping._

"Hey Trina, second call, gotta go," I said, as I switched to the other line. Frankly speaking, I was glad I got the second call, as I don't think Trina was planning on letting the "Not-drooling-over-Luke-is-not-human" thing go.

"Hey...Jen," I heard the voice go, as now I was _really_ glad.

"Hey Scott," I said, relieved that it was him. Scott was one person who found something to talk other than Luke these days.

Which is kind of a relief. As the last thing you want is your boyfriend, the only other sane person on earth, to go Luke-crazy...

"So how are things?" Scott asked, as I shrugged.

"Pretty crazy." I said, truthfully, "Luke's back, and everyone's taken this as an opportunity to go gaga over him."

"I know," Scott said, rolling his eyes (I could tell). "Have you noticed how fast those _I LOVE LUKE STRIKER_ shirts are being sold at the Corner Store?"

I laughed.

At times like these, I was kinda glad I had Scott.

* * *

If I thought yesterday was bad, today definitely qualified for worse.

Okay, I was exaggerating but whatever. Even as I entered school, wearing a pink tee and jeans, you know, the usual outfit, I felt _totally_ alien. Not that there was anything wrong with my outfit, because there wasn't, but almost three fourth of the school were sporting similar T-Shirts screaming: _I LOVE LUKE STRIKER!_.

I know, I know. I was totally prepared for this, it wasn't like I was taken completely by surprise but it still made me want to go: Oh, _god_. I mean, even the _guys_ were wearing them, how lame is that?

Trina wasn't wearing the "I LOVE LUKE STRIKER" shirt and neither was Steve. Or Scott. Thank god.

"The school is a madhouse," Scott said as he joined us, looking totally amused. I guess, looking at it his way, the whole thing was rather funny.

"I know, and I can't believe this, but _we_ actually stand out, you know, amongst the Luke Striker shirts," Trina agreed, sounding cheerful. "He's totally going to notice us."

"Or not," Steve finished as he pointed at a notice clipped to the soft board of our school, that a few people had started to crowd over:

**PLEASE NOTE:** _STUDENTS ARE REQUESTED TO LEAVE THE PREMISES AS SOON AS SCHOOL ENDS AS THE FILMING FOR TURN RIGHT TAKES PLACE AN HOUR BEFORE THE SCHOOL ENDS. ANY STUDENT FOUND IN THE PREMISES AFTER SCHOOL HOURS WILL BE SUSPENDED._

"I can't believe they are doing this to us," a short brunette, Leila Hugges whined. "I mean, we won't be able to get to see Luke like, _at_ all."

"Unless we bunk the last period," Jasmine Tufft pointed out. "I mean, filming starts _an hour before the school ends_, right? Oh god, you've _got_ to bunk the last period with me, Lei, it'll be awesome!"

Trina perked up interested, and kept looking at me from time to time.

What? She isn't asking me to bunk with her, is she? Because that is _so_ not happening.

"I'm in," Leila said at once, fingering a strand of her long brown hair.

Trina grabbed my hand and thrust us both forward to join Leila and Jasmine.

"We're in too," Trina said at once.

Wait, _what_?

* * *

**A/N. Okay, I know this chapter totally sucked and nothing major happened but is the only way to introduce the two new OCs and bring forward the plot. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed, and forgive me for the bad chapter...!**

* * *


End file.
